


A Late Night Call

by PatchesUnsown



Series: How To Achieve Freedom and //blank// crossovers [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Bad Prep, F/M, Overstimulation, Peter decided to be a sneaky bitch and climb in Pyrre’s window, Peter is 21, Phone Sex, Pyrre is 16, Spit As Lube, Transgender Pyrre, Transgender female, dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 13:12:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12912639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatchesUnsown/pseuds/PatchesUnsown
Summary: Pyrre gets called by Peter, a not-my-boyfriend. Stop fucking glaring at me Jake. He wants to hear her voice, things deteriorate from there.(This is totally not a crossover between mine and my girlfriend’s two different universes. Nuh uh. Nope. (Well, being that neither have been published yet, it’s all good....... until she finds out.... then I may just be dead...))





	A Late Night Call

She picked up the ringing phone, silencing the loud music that had been set, a soft yawn falling from her lips as she did. “....nm….. Peter?” His chuckle sounded over the line, “Hello Beautiful, did I wake you?” She looked over at her bed, remembering how much she was wanting to just crawl inside and sleep, “No. You didn’t wake me, is everything okay?” She heard his breathing stutter over the line, “Peter? Are you hurt?” His chuckle drifted through her ears again, this time edged by a husky note. “No Love, you see, right now, I’m imagining fucking that beautiful body of yours-“ she took in a sharp breath, eyes widening in surprise, “-and I wanted to hear your voice when I came….” she felt a whimper escape her lips, thighs absently rubbing together, “Is-is that so?” She barely whispered back.

Peter’s voice sounded low and so very desiring as he spoke next, “Pyrre, am I turning you on?” A choked sound left her, “No-no…. you’re not-“ “Don’t lie to me.” She froze, his commanding voice halting her denials, “.....yes…… yes Peter…… you-you’re turning me on……..” tears burned at her eyes as her hand clutched the phone, her thighs clenched together as her dick weeped for attention. He let a soft coo drift over the line, “Oh darling, all you need to do is ask for my help…. I’d be more than willing……” She whimpered again, “Peter…… pl-please…..” he shushed her gently, “Go lay down Lovely, I’m going to walk you through this….” She obediently made her way over to her bed, laying on her back, “.....I’m….. I’m laying down….” His voice was admiring and she let her eyes close as she listened. “Good girl. Now, do you have a dildo?” She shyly nodded her head yes, forgetting that he couldn’t see her, “Pyrre? I heard something, did you nod?” She whimpered at her name, “Ye-yes…..” he chuckled at her, “Aw, am I getting you all worked up?” She whined, the burning tears welling up again.

“Sh, sh…. I’m sorry, that was mean…. I’m sorry Love. Will you get naked for me?” She froze, “Peter?” “It’s okay, just listen to my voice, I’m not going to humiliate you unless you want me to..” “.....okay….” she whispered into the receiver shyly, removing her clothes till she was only in a red pair of panties, her dick straining against the fabric. “.....I-I left my pan-panties on…… is-is that okay?” A woosh of breath left him, “Yes Pyrre, your panties can stay, now, lay back, relax, okay?” “...... okay…..” she let herself melt into mattress, “Touch yourself Love, reach into those panties and stroke your dick.” Her hands instinctively followed his instruction, a soft cry leaving her as her cold hands wrapped around the hot, throbbing member. “Peter…. I’m so… it’s so hard……” he chuckled again, “Good girl. Are you leaking?” A soft mhm fell out of her lips as she felt the liquid forming at the head, “A-a lot…..” “I want you to use it to open yourself…..” she shuddered “T-to…..” “Yes Love, use it to finger yourself.”

She shyly collected the sticky, slimy liquid, gathering it on her fingers, before tracing her small hole, “One-one finger?” He huffed, his breathing strained through the electronic device, “Enter with two, I want you to scissor yourself, but no coming, you have to wait….” she whimpered, but obediently pressed two of her fingers into her hole. She gasped as they thrust in, “That’s it baby, nice and easy.” And then starting spreading them apart, thrusting in and out and loosening her tight hole. “Do you have your toy?” The hand that was touching her dick blindly searched for it, finding the silicon shoved under a pillow, “I-yes, I have it I-oh!” She froze as her fingers pressed against her prostate, “P-Peter…..” his breath choked, “Pyrre baby, did you just find your prostate?” His voice was thick and hoarse, “Mn….. mhm……” her fingers danced with it, pinching and pushing against it, hips bucking wildly, “Stop.”

She froze.

“I want you to take your fingers out now.”

She did so,

“I-I did…..” “Good girl. Now lick your toy, get it all nice and wet.” Her tongue licked up it, saliva being lavished over it, a soft slurping sound being made as she took it into her mouth, suctioning around it as if sucking his cock. “Beautiful. You’re so beautiful, your hot mouth sucking on this big toy, your red lips stretched open wide.” Her laboured breathing grew louder, her pants of wanting becoming that much more pronounced. “Do you want it Pyrre?” He growled over the line, “Do you want it fucking in and out of your tiny, tight hole, wrecking you in my absence?” She cried softly, all the sensation becoming so much more, “Peter-Pet-Peter-Peter….” “It’s okay, starting breaching yourself with it, okay?” She obediently followed his instructions, the stiff plastic being pressed against her hole roughly.

It slowly entered. “Its-it’s going in….” there was burn as it stretched her open, the toy was large and long, and she hadn’t prepared nearly enough, but this is how it was with Peter. “Good. Press it all the way in. Move your hips and feel it move inside you.” He commanded her. She whimpered as the toy stretched her limit, “I-I… I can’t…. it’s it’s too big….. it won’t fit….” His breathing got louder, filling the room, “Baby, press down on the edge, and moan for me.” Her hands tried to push it deeper and she keened, the wrecked sound falling high pitched from her bitten lips. He moaned back, “Oh Pyrre…. oh start thrusting, move it fast….” she did, soft oh’s sounding as it hit her limit at every in thrust, joining the quiet ‘shlim-shlim’ of the toy being worked back and forth. “Put me on speaker, I want to hear you.”

Her hands shakily released the toy to grasp at the phone, pressing the requested button, his breathing suddenly growing that much louder, “Oh Lovely, you sound so wrecked. Are you having fun?” She tried to say yes, but only a soft cry escaped, “Oh, I’m sorry, you must be so desperate.” She mewled, “Pe-Pe-Peter……” he chuckled, “Place your phone right above your pretty prick, won’t you?” She did, the cold metal shocking her, and inciting another mewl. “Start thrusting again. Harder. Faster. Really fuck into your toy.” Her hips bobbed as she followed the command, moving jerkily and oh so fast. The soft noises leaving her lips as if to commentate on her state. “That’s it, just like that.”

She felt herself shudder as her prostate was struck again and suddenly she couldn’t move her toy anymore, her muscles clenched too tightly around it. A sharp cry left her lips, “P-Peter, I c-c-can’t!” She almost sobbed, here she was, spread out and trembling, but unable to continue. He quietly soothed her, “It’s okay, it’s okay.” Her head shook back and forth, her hips bucking of their own mind even if she couldn’t move her toy,

“I-I-I-I…. P-P-Peter……” her window slid open nearly silently, and warm hands took the phone from her, hanging up the line. She flinched as they brushed her stomach, her tears falling in thick streams as her hands covered her face, her hips still moving of their own accord. “Oh Pyrre.” His voice sounded around her, filling her with a feeling she couldn’t describe. “Oh beautiful girl, oh, you’re so worked up.” His hands pushed her thighs apart easily, pulling down her red panties to reveal her stuffed hole. “Such a big toy.” A hand wrapped around it, “You’re so full, your small hole so full.” Slowly, so slowly, it was pulled out, leaving her gaping, pulsing hole open to his inspections. “You’re so wrecked….” She sobbed at him, “Peter…..” he shushed her, lips pressed against her forehead, arms wrapping around her, pulling her into his lap, “Oh Lovely, I’m so sorry.” She nestled her head against his neck, hands clutching at his shirt, “P-Peter….. I-I….. I c-can’t….. it-it….. it hurts….. I n-need-need it…..” she cried into him, voice hoarse and raw.

He rocked her body over his straining prick, gentle and caring, “Oh Pyrre….” she mewled, grinding into him needily, “Please.” His dick was entering her slowly before she could beg any further, treating her so carefully and gently. She keened. Her lips tilted into his ear, breathily directing her noises to her lover. He was quickly striking her prostate with a startling accuracy, her body arching into him as her nerves lit up with wonderful sensations. His teeth nibbled on one of her ears, “Come for me.” She shook, a moan tearing from her as she painted them both white. “Pe….ter…..” his hips snapped to hers, filling her with his own seed, arms wound around her tightly as his forehead presses against hers, eyes tightly shut as his low cry sounded. “Pyrre, oh Beautiful….” She pressed their lips together, hands cupping his cheeks and pulling his closer, swallowing his sounds as she pillaged his mouth. His tongue fought back, easily conquering hers and examining her mouth. They parted, panted for breath, strings of saliva connecting them.

She leaned her forehead against his collarbone, hands sliding down to clutch at his stained shirt, “.......stay…..?” He pulled her off of him, before arranging them with her being cradled close, “I’ll stay as long as you want.” She nuzzled him, pressing a light kiss to his neck, “Thank you.” The last thing she knew before unconsciousness overtook her was a soft blanket being pulled over them both and a gentle kiss being pressed to her forehead.

“Of course Pyrre. Anything for you.”


End file.
